1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus which specifies monitor targets that enter in and leave from a predetermined region, concurrently, a control method of an information processing apparatus, a control program of an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium on which a control program of an information processing apparatus is recorded.
2. Related Art
In recent years, utilization of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags (wireless tags) is about to become widely used, and for example, utilization in a wide range of fields such as process management, article management, quality management, or sales management is expected. For example, as an utilization example of the such like RFID tag, there is technology for monitoring a trend of articles or humans which exist in a predetermined region.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2001-74855 publication (published on Mar. 23, 2001)) discloses an action information specifying device which carries out identification of a human body and a material body by utilizing this RFID tag, on the occasion of detecting entering/leaving of a human body and a material body in/from a room.
In addition, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-52054 publication (published on Feb. 23, 2001) discloses an article taking-out management system which judges whether a user took out an article or not, on the basis of a RFID tag attached to each article which is displayed on a display rack, and a response wave obtained from a RFID tag which is brought with a user.
However, in a configuration shown in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, there occurs such a problem that it is not possible to manage leaving-room of a human with high precision. That is, in the configuration of Patent Document 1, it is of such a configuration that leaving-room of a human is detected by an infrared ray sensor, but it is not possible to accurately detect leaving-room of a human, in case that a plurality of humans leave a room simultaneously, and an entering-room person and a leaving-room person pass transversely across a front of the infrared ray sensor simultaneously.
In addition, in a configuration shown in the above-mentioned Patent Document 2, there occurs such a problem that it is not possible to accurately get hold of a user who took out an article. That is, in the configuration of Patent Document 2, it can be recognized that a user went out with an article, from a range where it is possible to communicate with a RFID tag (communication area), but it can not be recognized which user took out an article, in case that a plurality of users exit from the range where it is possible to communication, simultaneously. That is, it is not possible to specify a user who has an article among users who went out from the range where it is possible to communicate.
On this account, in order to prevent a plurality of users from entering in and leaving from a communication area simultaneously, there is need to restrict a range where a user can enter and leave, for example, by a gate etc.